When in Rome
by HylianChronicles
Summary: The Kira case has been closed and L needs something new to do. What happens when he visits the Wammy House in search of a new challenge? Why is L still alive? Where does Rome fit into all this? Read to find out... R & R


When in Rome…

Chapter 1…

Disclaimer: Death Note clearly does not belong to me. Nor does any of the characters located in the fanfiction. Because that's why they call it _fan_-fiction, because it is a fan written story, based on a fiction. Or, it might also be called a fanfiction because it was written by a fan and _is_ a fiction, even if it was based on a non-fiction… uh…either way… I don't own Death Note… or its characters. Just this fanfiction…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Random hotel somewhere in England, a few months after the closing of the Kira case…_

"You know Watari, now that the Kira case has been closed, there aren't any other worth my time…" L stated.

"Hmm, well, why don't you go visit the Wammy House until a new challenge arises, I'm sure they will be extremely pleased to see that the world's greatest detective is alive and well." Watari said with a smile.

"Who knows, you might find a new challenge for you waiting to be fulfilled."

Well… I _am_ running low on snacks and the Wammy House _does _have a monster refrigerator…Who knows, I might even be able to find Mello's chocolate stash, L thought with a grin.

"Alright, I'll go. Alert me if anything comes up." L said as he walked out of his hotel room to the hotel roof, where he called his private helicopter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Wammy House…_

"Will you _please _explain to us again why we're here even though we died," Matt and Mello both whined with confused looks on their faces.

The three boys sat in Near's old bedroom. Near was sitting in his own version of L's sitting position and Matt and Mello were sprawled on the floor.

"God, you two idiots didn't pay attention to last time I said it did you? Now, ask again, but this time, say _with sugar on top_," Near smiled as he drove both Mello and Matt (especially Mello) insane.

"YOU KNOW WHAT NEAR? I WILL NOT SUBJECT MYSELF TO YOUR IDIOTIC WORD GAMES!" Mello roared as he fumed out of the room while whipping out a chocolate bar.

"…"

"Please with sugar on top?" Matt answered with a hopeful smile.

"Sure thing Matt!" Near said loudly.

You could hear Mello yelling angrily in the other room. Both Near and Matt couldn't resist laughing.

"Okay… but pay attention this time Matt."

"Alright."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Welcome Ryuzaki! Welcome, welcome…" Roger exclaimed.

"Thank you Roger. If you would be nice enough to take my things to my room, I think I'll go for a tour of the house." L said.

"Enjoy your tour, sir."

"Thank you," L responded as we walked into the manor.

First things first, L thought as he walked through the door towards the kitchen. L made his way to the refrigerator door and peered inside.

Suddenly, a scream shook the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok, so this is how it happened…" Near began to explain.

"After the Kira case, we began researching where Light and the shimigami first made contact, and in a few places after that. While searching, we found this." Near explained as he pulled out an eraser.

"Apparently, this eraser can bring a person back to life. Thus giving it the name, the Death Note Eraser!" Near said with a grin.

"So, we erased your names from Light's book and voila. Here you are…"

"I see…" said Matt, lost in thought behind his goggles.

Just then, the two heard a scream from the other room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"WHERE IS THE DESSERT?!" L shouted at the top of his lungs.

Roger appeared in the doorway, panting to find the source of trouble.

"I'm very sorry sir, fresh out. I'll pick some up in the near future." Roger answered, in one long breath.

No sugary snacks? What to do now? L thought to himself as he walked out of the kitchen in an unorthodox manner and began to wander the Wammy house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That's how it happened."

"Thanks Near, I think I'll go get Mello before he starts shooting up the joint." Matt said as he began to walk out the bedroom.

Matt walked out of Near's bedroom and into the hallway towards Mello's room. There, he found Mello, whose face was hidden behind a box of Valentine's Day chocolates.

"Mroo ish it?" Mello asked through his stuffed cheeks.

"Um, what?" Matt asked, utterly confused.

Mello swallowed his chocolate and answered.

"Ahem, who is it?" Mello repeated in a happy, almost drunk tone. It had seemed that the chocolate had cooled him off, and maybe a little more.

"It's Matt. Who else? Anyway… maybe you should try not to get so frustrated whenever you are within a 1 mile radius of Near." Matt joked.

"Well, when in Rome, let them eat chocolate!" Mello said with a happy go lucky grin as wide as his face.

"Doesn't the saying go, when in Rome, let them eat _cake_?" Matt asked.

"Not the way I use it!" Mello said as he passed out from too much chocolate-intake.

"…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

L was still randomly wandering the hallways, trying to figure out where he could sooth his dessert cravings, when he suddenly heard from one of the rooms…

"…when in Rome, let them eat _cake_…"

They have cake in Rome...? I see... L thought to himself as he began to formulate a plan…


End file.
